The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to coupling a plurality of cards to an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include a video controller which generally includes at least one video card coupled to the information handling system. Video card manufacturers have begun to develop methods of scaling video performance by enabling multiple video cards to work in parallel in order to split the computational work of rendering the display. These methods of using multiple video cards raise issues with respect to the coupling of the video cards to the information handling system.
For example, many of the video cards manufactured couple to the information handling system through a PCI-Express connector. There are currently no Intel chipsets on the market which enable the wiring of multiple video card connectors in a manner which complies with PCI-Express specifications. Furthermore, adding an additional graphics bus to the Intel memory controller hub would substantially increase the pincount and the number of layers necessary on the board, substantially increasing the cost of the system.
Present solutions to this problem include wiring a second video card connector to the ×8 PCI-Express bus, which violates the PCI-Express specfications because the second video card connector only has eight of the sixteen lanes connected.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide for coupling a plurality of cards to an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.